No Matter What
by 118 I Love Anime 811
Summary: In one incident Tsukumo, Yogi, Gareki, and Nai has traveled to a Forbidden forest in search for Yogi's missing item which leads to certain circumstances. Nai getting kidnapped, losing his memories, changing everything from him. As soon as they are to retrieve him he is seen to have changed. And No matter what Gareki... Gareki will save Nai! More to see inside! Rating might go up
1. The Incident

A/N: Hey! I'm back

Sorry for not updating any of my stories much anymore ii forgot my password for this account and recently just got it please forgive me and also since I was gone for so long my documents were expired. I'll have to delete some if I don't really find anything to put it up with or maybe rewrite the others! So sorry about that but anyways...

Here is my Very first Karneval Fic! Sure do hope you like it and I am 100% sure I will finish this and I promise I will finish this but still doing chapter two. Sorry if its short by tilted to make the others longer. And if it lacks something or has some mistakes please do feel free to pm me and tell it to me ^^ thanks soo much guys and have fun reading!

Bye!

* * *

Chapter 1

"The Incident"

~O~oo~O~

It just a normal day when Tsukumo, Yogi, Gareki and Nai were wandering in the forest to search for Yogi's missing item. This forest was new and extremely dangerous. It was forbidden to go inside but Yogi accidentally threw it there by mistake.

This forest had so much powers. It could either change your gender, change your personalities, make you rich, change your memories or whatever you want. It was even named the "The Forest of Wishes and Dreams". Everyone went here but as soon as a dark animal had come to concour this forest anyone who enters will never escape alive.

"Yogi what was the thing you lost again? =_=' " Tsukumo said in an irritated tone.

"A-A belt. It was one of my favorites because it had something connected to it... W-Which are keys to my secret room *^*" He replied in a scared tone.

The girl just sighed as the four went on. They were traveling deeper and deeper until they arrived in the middle of the forest. There was a extremely large green-colored crystal that stood in the middle. Nai stared at it until he felt a bit dizzy. He fell on Gareki's right side with his eyes half closed.

"O-Oi! Nai you alright?" He said worriedly.

Nai wasn't responding anymore until all he saw was blurred pictures. Gareki placed him on the ground and ran after the two. Nai was there lying on the ground with no one around until a dark animal caught him. Nai was fully unconscious and the dark animal has now corrupted his mind and body...

'_Nai_'

~\\\\~

"Tsukumo! Yogi!" Gareki shouted as he ran to them.

The two turned and was shocked to see him All sweaty and tired from running. Then they asked what the problem is and Gareki replied,

"Nai. Nai he fell unconscious! He is there on the ground near the herbs!"

They knew Gareki doesn't know ow to use herbs so the two forgot about their original agenda and ran after Gareki. The three arrived where Nai was placed but it appears that he was gone. There it is no people around but how could he just disappear?

"Eh? What's that black thing...?" Yogi asked as he looked closely. He used a stick to touch it when the bushes opened and led to a new way.

No one disapproved in going in and that all walked hoping to see their friend again. Gareki... He didnt want to loose him. He was the first friends that he ever made him like this. He knows that he is a boy and a half-animal but he still has his human form. Nai... He misses Nai so much. He doesn't think of Nai as a friend but he thinks of him as someone else. Someone he would take care and protect forever... Someone he-

"Hey! Look over there!" Yogi shouted.

"Keep your voice down you idiot! =_=' " Tsukumo said angrily

"G-Gomen Tsukumo Q^Q" Yogi apologized.

Gareki looked straight that was until he saw a far well very far house that was painted black. It was full of branches and dead trees around. The other two we busy looking at different evidences while Gareki ran straight. He finally arrived in the front door and kicked it. He was too weak and that he didn't notice that there was magical barrier sealing the house from anywhere. He tried his best bug nothing was ever successful.

He asked help from the two but nothing worked. Even with three combined nothing worked.

"Let's go back to the ship and let's ask the others for help." Tsukumo said.

Gareki snapped and shouted, "No! We can't just leave Nai! We can't!"

"Baka! I know its hard but we can't do anything! The barrier is too strong for us! We have to ask for help! I know its hard... It hurts me too... But we have to!" Tsukumo said almost crying.

Gareki was wide-eyed. He was so selfish and its true that they can't break the barrier if its only the three of them are there. He didn't reply anymore and just walked away where the ship was. The two followed and it was silent.

'_Nai... Nai... I will find you no matter what... I always will and forever find you. Please don't go too far... I-I love you...'_

~\\\\~

"Ga-Gareki?"

Red eyes opened slowly meeting blue eyes. Nai fixed his vision and saw... Karoku. Karoku the man who he looked all his life. The man he always wanted to be with but then it changed ever since he went Gareki. But he knew that Gareki would never stay with him forever. He didn't know this feeling but he knows that Gareki only liked females and he was a half-animal too. Its too weird because he's a full human and I'm sure all Gareki wants are humans.

He felt swords stab his heart he didn't know what theses feelings are but its so painful. He sat up seeing Karuko sitting on a chair with a smile.

"Good Morning..."

Nai stayed silent and examined his surrounding when he asked where he was. Karoku frowned and wondered why he didn't greet him back. He then spoke,

"I've been listening to you while you were asleep. You've been dreaming of Gareki. Weren't you? You've been with him for long and you have feelings that disturb you. Right? And you have a thinking you want to be a female too right? You don't want to be a half-animal anymore also right?"

Karuoku said everything. Everything he wanted. He doesn't know why he want to be like that but there is something that bothers him. What will happen if he did turn into a female? What will happen?

"Then your wishes will come true."

"Eh?" Nai was dumbfounded. He didn't know I what's happening. Is it true Karoku will truly grant his wishes? Will it?

"Yes I will. But on one condition. Something that makes you want to do this will be erased." Karoku said in a serious tone.

Nai didn't understand what he meant but he will do anything just to make Gareki like him! He'll do anything!

Karoku stood up and walked to him slowly and slowly that made Nai fall into consciousness and out fm nowhere he thought , _"I... Love... You... Ga-re-ki..."_

~\\\\~

Inside the ship had heavy atmosphere between Tsukumo and Gareki but no one bothered and continued the meeting when Gareki felt a sharp pain in his head and mind.

'_What is this pain?'_

After he said that Nai showed up in his mind. And all he could think was Nai... Nai... Nai! He's in trouble! He oculd sense something different... Something new... Something lonely... He doesn't apunderstand but he stood up and walked to go out of the room.

"O-Oi! Where are u going?!"

"To my room I'm going to rest. I feel tired lately so ja'ne..." He said not looking back.

He arrived to his own room he and Nai shared. Tears flowed unknowingly and he felt so hurt. He didn't know why. All he could imagine was Nai... Being with... Who? Nai... Nai... Karoku! That's it! Karoku was Nai's creator! Maybe he should ask him!

But still... Why does he feel this sharp pain in his chest? Why? He laid down his bed as he looked out to the window and drifted to sleep saying one word, '_Nai...'_

* * *

Chapter One Finished~

Thanks sooo much everyone for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!

Feel free to review on what you think and if its something negative then do so just do it in a nice manner ^^ thanks soo much everyone! I'll try my best to update as soon as possible!

See you next time!

-118 I Love Anime 811


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late updates. school is very demanding and I had to make projects but anyways I think that rating will just go a little higher just a little. ^^ and warning! The main character will be genderbent! Well most likely Nai so I hope that it would still be okay with you guys. I'm still planning if I will make Nai genderbent or not in the end but anyways~ Enjoy!

Hope you liked my first one ^^ so what do you think? Heheheh ^_^

* * *

Chapter 2

\\\\

Sun has shown and a bright day with a new adventure has begun!

Gareki woke up and he was about to say 'Good Morning Nai' but then he remembered Nai wasn't there. It hurt him but then he just took a bath and changed his clothes and went outside seeing everyone ready to leave and search for Nai.

"Your late." Yogi said.

Gareki just huffed and joined them. The ship has now departed and went to that forest now. Running back to that house they were about to combine their powers when the door opened.

Everyone got ready in their places getting ready for the any enemy but to their suprise it was Karoku that exited the house. The magical barrier disappeared and so as the house.

"Karoku?" Hirato said in suprise.

"Greetings Circus." He said with a smile.

Gareki examined him and noticed that in his eyes there lies a dark aura. He knew Karoku was hiding something and he spoke,

"Karoku what's that behind you?" Gareki asked.

Karoku just smiled and moved to the side revealing a girl of 157 cm tall. She had long white hair with purple curled tips. Her eyes were big and was colored red. She was wearing just the same colors as Nai but it was more like for female's now, Her shirt became kind of a long one that is very neat and clean with a purple colored skirt. Her skin was pale white and her frame was so slender.

"N-Nai?" Gareki said in suprise.

Everyone's eyes were wide unknown what to say. The girl just clinged on Karoku's arm as she looked at the strangers scared and soo confused.

'_Who are they? They're strangers... I can't trust strangers... But why do I feel like this? This feeling that... They're my family... What's happening?'_

The girl just shivered in fright as she went to Karoku's back again and just poked her head out. Her eyes showed fright, lonliness, sadness, and confusion.

"Hai. Her name is Nai. She is now my lover and she's full human, and she is very sweet." He said as he leaned down and kissed her in the forehead receiving a smile from her.

Everyone was now dumbfounded but Gareki. Gareki was seriously pained. He can feel every part of him crush into darkness and sadness. He can't believe what he saw. Could it be? Could it be that the woman in front of him is really Nai? The Nai he loved so much. The Nai that would never hide in someone's back because of strangers. The Nai that will smile to anyone.

Nai... Nai... Please... Don't tell me that's really you...

"Nai. Introduce yourself they're our friends." Karoku said.

Nai just nodded and slowly went I front of them and bowed first as she spoke,

"Good Morning everyone. Its a pleasure to meet you. I am Nai Muhinyi. I hope that we could get closer." She said with a bright smile.

Everyone just stopped the weird atmosphere and greeted Nai. Gareki was left frozen there. That smile. That voice. He missed it sooo much. He really wanted to hear his voice wait I mean her voice. But wait. How and why did she become a girl? And why doesn't she remember any of them? Why? Did she lose her memories? And why is Karoku here too? Is he involved in anything?

Nai... Her smiles... Okay then its settled. I'll just have to wait... Do I really want to just give up and bury my feelings? Or should I keep on fighting and claim Nai as mine! Then that's it! I don't care what happens! I would do anything to make Nai remember, no matter what! And I will tell her how I truly feel about her all these years...

"U-Uhmm?"

Gareki snapped back to reality and looked down looking at the female Nai. And yes it was true she was full human now since he has not fantasizing her as an animal anymore. Gareki then spoke,

"I'm Gareki nice to meet you." He said casually.

The girl just smiled and greeted him too. Gareki was hurt. But he just smiled back and everyone was gathered inside the ship to have some tea.

Karoku held Nai's hand while walking towards the ship and Gareki at the back silently crying. Its not normal for him to cry but its just too painful. Too painful that he want to- No! He can't yet! He still has a mission to save Nai from this spell or whatever...

Everyone has arrived and sat down. Gareki sat from the farthest from Nai but they're facing each other from each end. Karoku was most likely sitting to the nearest to Nai And etc.

Just a casual conversation started when Nai locked eyes with Gareki. Gareki looked straight in her eyes and saw... Nai... He knew it! She I mean he was locked inside. Inside her eyes was Nai begging for help its as if like an innocent person trying to break free from jail. Gareki was wide-eyed. He wanted to help her but he can't. It will make too much of a fuss and he knows for sure that it was Karoku that made her like that!

'_Nai...'_

Karoku for sometime noticed that Nai and Gareki are looking at each other so he stood up and spoke,

"If you may I shall excuse myself." He bowed and took Nai with him his grip was tight that made Nai twitch.

Both were now in a secluded place and no one was around. Nai was frightened. Never has she seen Karoku this angry before then she spoke, "K-Karoku... D-Did I do something wrong?" She was shivering in fright.

Karoku didn't speak and pinned her on the wall holding both her wrists above her head and harshly he kissed her on the lips.

Nai was surprised but she felt confused. She felt that being with Karoku was wrong. She doesn't know her feelings a lot but as she felt weak her mouth opened and Karoku slid his tongue inside without wasting each second.

Nai felt that tears were coming out. She never expected Karoku would ever do this to her.

After a few moments Karoku finally snapped back and pulled himself. He stared back at Nai's sweaty with swollen lips full of saliva of his and hers. Karoku felt soo guilty and he hugged her and apologized.

"N-Nai! I-I'm so sorry!"

"Karoku... Gomen... What did I do to make you angry? I promise I won't do that anymore..." She said while panting.

Both fell down on the floor and Karoku spoke, "Gomen Nai! I just got jealous because you and Gareki were looking at each other for so long... Please forgive me..." Tears were running down his cheeks so fast.

"No, no its alright its just that I feel something familiar when I'm with all of them... But please tell me what's wrong first okay?"

"Gomen, Gomen... Now let me fix you..." Karoku said with a smile.

He had a gentle smile and Nai loved that. Both stood up and whit a cheerful smile they both went to a bathroom so that Karoku can fix her. Without noticing Gareki was there hiding and listening to each word.

'_Karoku... You damn bastard! For hurting Nai like that! And what's wrong with me looking at her? Ugh...'_ Gareki followed the two and saw that they went inside the bathroom and closed the door. Gareki was now in front if the door listening. Its not that he wants to eavesdrop them but it was for Nai to make sure she was alright.

"Ne Nai what do you think of this place?" Karoku asked as she stripped of her clothes and change her to to a new one.

"It feels like..."

"Home"

'_Home'_

Gareki and Nai had the same word and Nai felt a sharp pain in her chest. She held her chest and fell forward. Karoku caught her and was shocked.

"Na-Nai! Are you alright?!" Karoku was worried and she just replied.

"Ah hahah yeah I am I guess I just grew tired"

Karoku wasn't convined but then he just continued clothing her. Nai felt something weird and felt fingers roaming around her and she spoke, "K-Karoku..."

"Ah Nai don't worry I'm just clothing you..."

Nai felt nervous and she felt it wasn't right. She lifted her thighs up to cover her sacred part but Karoku just pushed it down gently so that it would be easy for him to cloth her. Nai noticed that Karoku was taking it slow and she spoke, "K-Karoku can you make it faster... I-I wanna get along with the others..."

Karoku then snapped and clothed her. He couldn't understand why he was like that and stood up patting her head. Nai just giggled and the two went outside holding hands.

Gareki pretended that he just went across that place and the two greeted Gareki. He just huffed and took a glance at Nai. Locking their eyes for a second Nai noticed sadness and lonliness in his eyes. She wondered why but she can't ask because they haven't known each other yet.

Nai was worried but then she saw Tsukumo and the others. She wanted to know everyone along with that raven-haired boy, Gareki...

They all played hide-and-seek. We all know pretty well that they're too old for that game but its fun anyways.

As time passed each went to their respective rooms Karoku was in the bathroom when Nai was just wandering around. And leads her to a familiar door. Nai stood there like an idiot as she stared at the door. She wanted to open it but it could be that she is disturbing who is inside. She felt that no one is there so she just opened it slowly.

As the door opened she peeked inside and saw that it was a small room with a double deck bed and the place was messy for sure. She slowly went inside and she felt familiarity all around. She say on the bed and held the mattress as she felt so homey. Lying down she hugged a pillow looking at the window.

'_Gareki...'_

She then thought of his name and fell asleep.

~O~

"Oi, Gareki!" Yogi shouted as he ran to Gareki who was going to his room.

"What?" Gareki replied.

"How are u feeling? You know after Nai became a girl and losing her memories? And being th Karoku but there is no evidence that she is the real Nai." He asked.

Gareki just ignored him and went inside his room. He locked the door and on to the bed he saw Nai sleeping on the lower bed. He was wide-eyed and he didn't know what to do. He has to give Nai back to Karoku but when he sees him with Nai then he'll go crazy and be angry. Next if he knew that Nai was sleeping in his room then he'll go crazy and kill him.

He couldn't wake Nai up and he wasn't that evil to wake up such a peaceful face. He kneeled down and stared at her sleeping face. He felt daggers stab his heart. No matter how much he wants to touch her he just can't. She would regret it when she wakes up. And also she belongs to someone else... He can't have her... But why can't he accept it?

Its simple because she is his. No matter what Gareki will save Nai. No matter what. He loves Nai and there is no way in hell that he would give up on her. She has changed his whole life. Without Nai he would've continued being the Gareki who would steal and live in a life full of crime and the life where he trusted nobody and thought of everyone as an enemy.

Meeting Nai was a change in his whole life like his whole existence changed him. Gareki smiled as he carressed her cheek and kissed her on the forehead as he went go the top part of use bunk bed and slept.

* * *

Finished~

Waaa sorry if its kind of boring! I hope that you are still interested after seeing this ^

Thanks for reading hope you were interested and hope you enjoyed reading this chapter~

Rate and review! Thanks~


End file.
